Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me/Rose Tint My World
Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me/Rose Tint My World 'by ''Cast of Rocky Horror/Cast of Rocky Horror ''is a mashup featured in Silence, the ninth episode of Season One of ''Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight. It is sung by Luke, Drew and Jade for two reasons, one is an audition for Moulin Rouge (Jade, Luke and Drew's audition), the other is unknown. It also includes one liners from Hayley and Paul Lyrics '''Drew: I was feeling done in, couldn't win I'd only ever kissed before. Paul: You mean he's a...? Hayley: Uh-huh Jade: I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting Luke: It only leads to trouble and seat wetting... Luke and Jade: Now all I want to know is how to go, I've tasted blood and I want more Paul and Hayley: More! More! More! Luke, Drew and Jade: I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance I've got an itch to scratch Drew: I need assistance Jade with Luke and Drew: Touch a touch a touch a touch me, I wanna be dirty Luke with Jade and Drew: Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me Drew with Luke and Jade: Creature of the night. Jade: It was great when it all began I was a regular Frankie fan But it was over when he had the plan To start a-working on a muscle man Now the only that gives me hope Is my love for a certain dope Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain. Hayley: Don't dream it - be it Hayley and Paul: Don't dream it - be it Drew and Luke: Then if anything grows while you pose. I'll oil you up and rub you down Drew and Jade: And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction You need a friendly hand and I need action... Jade and Luke: Touch a touch a touch a touch me, I wanna be dirty Thrill me chill me fulfill me, All: Creature of the night. Luke: I'm just seven hours old Truly beautiful to behold And somebody should be told My libido hasn't been controlled Now the only thing I've come to trust Is an orgasmic rush of lust Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain. Drew with Luke and Jade: Touch a touch a touch a touch me, I wanna be dirty Jade with Luke and Drew: Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me Luke with Jade and Drew: Creature of the night. Drew: It's beyond me, help me Mommy I'll be good you'll see, take this dream away What's this, let's see Oh I feel sexy What's come over me? Oh here it comes again... Luke with Jade and Drew: Touch a touch a touch a touch me, I wanna be dirty Drew with Luke and Jade: Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me Jade with Drew and Luke: Creature of the night. Jade: Oh I feel released Bad times deceased My confidence has increased Drew: Reality is here The game has been disbanded, my mind has been expanded It's a gas that Frank has landed Jade: His lust is so sincere. Drew, Jade and Luke: Touch a touch a touch a touch me, I wanna be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me Drew: Creature of the night. Paul: Don't dream it - be it. Jade: Creature of the night. Hayley: Don't dream it - be it Luke: Creature of the night. Paul: Don't dream it - be it Hayley: Creature of the night. Jade, Drew and Luke: Don't dream it - be it Paul: Creature of the night. All: Don't dream it - be it Creature of the night, ow! Videos